


Ownership

by cinnamonears



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonears/pseuds/cinnamonears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: can you write Eleven or River explaining Eleven's asexuality to someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

She grows tired of the questions.

Not because she tires of him. She never does, not for a moment, not while he’s off gallivanting through the universe doing who-knows-what, not while she’s gallivanting through the universe doing she-knows-what; what she grows tired of is that people do not understand that.

After a particularly successful dig on one of Amanopia’s moons, she sleeps with one of the other archaeologists stationed with her. The next morning, when she emerges from the tent with hair even more askew than normal, one of her colleagues gives her a fierce frown. River just quirks lip corner, though a sense of confusion buzzes quietly in the back of her brain; she has never known Charles to be the judgmental sort, and the buzz never quite leaves her.

Later that day, when she and Charles meet over the sink to wash tools, she cannot resist. “I couldn’t help but notice your disapproval this morning.” There’s no need to add more.

He frowns and stops altogether, which admittedly surprises her. She had expected some sort of quip in return or some callous remark, but instead he turns to lean against the sink. “Forgive me, Dr. Song,” Charles says, with the air of a man who is nervous to voice himself, “But I did a bit of research on you before I came. You see, I’m from the planet known as Asgard, you and the Doctor visited there once-” (they have not yet, but she makes note that this will happen) “-and you seemed to be very enamored of each other. I’ve heard about your sentence, but I can’t possibly believe you did it. Not after I saw you with him.”

She’s beginning to feel uncomfortable, and she crosses her arms, a universal sign of defensive. He seems to note this, nibbling at his lip, before continuing. “I guess that’s why I was just confused, Dr. Song. Watching you with him, I wouldn’t think you’d be the type to be disloyal.”

Everything flies through her brain, all that she’s done, all the times she’s been there for her Doctor, young and old, beginning and end, and Charles sees that he has crossed some sort of line, because River smiles, and it’s a dangerous smile, full of sass, but one imbued with patience. “Well, you’re right about one thing. It’s true the Doctor and I care very deeply for one another.” Another tool finds its way into her box, clean. “But you’re forgetting something else as well. You’re young, very young, and relationships do not revolve around around carnal lust.” The final tool slips from her hand, and she mirrors him, leaning against the wide sink. “Don’t misunderstand, I have absolutely no lack of appreciation for carnal lust in all of its forms - however, the Doctor simply isn’t the type. I’m sure you’ve heard the term asexual?”

Charles hesitates, then nods. “But that’s more to do with reproduction, right? Asexual reproduction.”

“I’m afraid not,” River responds, “though I see you paid attention in your biology courses. What I mean is simply that the Doctor has no drive for sex. Not how you and I might. Carnal lust is a term he is simply isn’t familiar with.” She turned back to the box of her tools and began closing it up. “I’m sure you’re wondering what that has to do with anything. Why then am I not celibate, choosing not to have sex, to engage in my own carnal lust?” She lingers over the latter words.

He has the dignity to look embarrassed, and she shows him pity, faces him again. “It’s simple. The Doctor knows that I am his in all the ways that it matters to him. He is a Time Lord; he would not claim to own me nor my person, particular when he exists all across time and space himself. I am not a possession. When I share my bed, it’s because I have a desire that I seek to satisfy. He isn’t bothered by this, though you should try to remember that that is more of the Doctor being the Doctor, and less of the Doctor being asexual.”

The man nods with understanding, appearing appropriately chasined. “I apologize. I didn’t know.”

River allows herself to contemplate him, this young man who must be fresh from his doctorate, out on the field for the first time. Young, full of potential, practically glowing with youth and humanity. She doesn’t know if it is envy or pity that fills her heart, and she masks it with a smile. “The Doctor would be far more concerned if I chose to ignore him than if I slept with someone else. I think he is perfectly aware of my otherwise pursuits.”

The conversation clearly finished, they part ways. She lies in bed that night and thinks of the man in the blue box, and all the ways that she loves him, and wonders at the universe.


End file.
